


The Sorting of The Last Black

by Puffpuffpuffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No beta we die like regulus, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Young Regulus Black, also aged down bellatrix for the sake of the fic, my child deserved more than he got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffpuffpuffs/pseuds/Puffpuffpuffs
Summary: The sorting of Regulus Black wasn’t as simple as it probably should have been.Now cross posted on Wattpad (under @Hufflepuff1245) and Fanfiction.com (under Puffpuffpuffs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Sorting of The Last Black

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded text is what Regulus thinks/says to The Sorting Hat and the underlined is what The Sorting Hat thinks/says to Regulus privately. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE 01/03/21: Words cannot express how much I appreciate all of the kudos and views I’ve gotten on this fic! Thank you so much, all kudos, comments and views are appreciated!

**September 1st, 1972 -** **Hogwarts:**

Amongst the small group of the excitedly chattering soon-to-be first years, Regulus Black stood quietly. 

He didn’t know anyone. All of his cousins were already sorted, being older, as he was the youngest Black.

Carefully, he looked to his right, skimming over the students that adorned red and gold ties, symbolising their house, Gryffindor. The person he was searching for was easily found.

A boy, not much older than Regulus himself, laughed after a friend of his ( _’Potter, James Potter’ he would realise later_ ) bent over and whispered something into his ear.

Sirius Black, Regulus’s older brother. The blood traitor. The disgrace that mingled amongst filth such as half-bloods and mudbloods.

Regulus stiffened, observing the bright smile that he had not seen in so long that stretched across his brother’s face. Another boy, with tawny brown hair and scars prominent against his face, tapped Sirius’ shoulder and then pointed out towards Regulus. 

Quickly, he looked down, but not before seeing the grin fall from his brother’s face.

Hesitantly, he looked over to his left. His eldest cousin, Bellatrix, stared down at him, causing him to almost flinch, but instead look back down at the ground.

He knew what it meant.

His heart urged him to turn back to his brother, but his mind told him not to. Not to take the risk. Not to end up like him. Regulus was the second Black heir. The backup. Sirius would soon be disowned for his actions sooner or later, and Regulus would have to take up the role of the next Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Regulus would have to be the one to carry the Black name. Regulus would have to be better than Sirius. Regulus would have to be pure. Regulus would have to be Slytherin. Regulus would have to be perfect. Regulus would have to be a Slytherin. Regulus would have to replace Sirius. Regulus…

The sound of clapping and cheering broke him out of his thoughts. Facing upwards, he watched as a girl in pigtails hopped off of the stool and bounded off towards the house of blue and silver. He stood up taller, his mother’s instructions echoing faintly at the back of his head.

He watched as a couple more of his year level were accepted into their new houses. Upon hearing his name, Regulus steadily walked up to the chair and allowed The Sorting Hat into his mind. Occlumency was a skill deemed necessary for all members of the Black family to know from a young age.

Ah, the last Black. Where to put you? It spoke. You are loyal. You will aid those who need it most. You are loyal to your family, but you are willing to betray what you believe in if necessary. You will not prosper in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff shall not be your house, young one.

Despite the reassurance, Regulus couldn’t find himself to relax. Hufflepuff was the second worst house that he could have been sorted into. Imagine that, a Black in soft, pathetic Hufflepuff. It would bring utmost shame to his family, it could even cast them out if the sacred 28.

The hat chuckled,

Now, now, you will see one day what you have seen wrong. You will learn.

It had been too long. He could spot a few students murmuring about him being a hat stall. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa watched him from the Slytherin table, all with different feelings.

 **Stop delaying. Everyone knows I am to be in Slytherin. I belong in Slytherin.** He thought impatiently.

The hat only sighed,

You are bold, I shall give you that. You will fight for what you want. You fight with all that you have got when you put your mind to it. Just like your brother. 

Panic flared through him. He couldn’t be Gryffindor. He couldn’t destroy everything his ancestors had built up throughout their lives.

**No! I can’t be Gryffindor!**

I was not finished. You need not worry. You will fight for what you want, but you will hesitate. Unlike your brother, you think before acting. You count every possibility, which is why you shall not be in Gryffindor. 

And with that confirmation, Regulus finally did relax. He was bound to be sorted into Slytherin now, and if he wasn’t, then Ravenclaw might have a chance of being acceptable.

Now, young Black. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? You are intelligent and witty, but you are also ambitious and resourceful. You have a choice here, boy. Into Ravenclaw, where you risk your family’s faith in you but may get along with your brother, or into Slytherin, where you will be accepted. It is up to you now.

The boy was about to reply to the hat, but he paused. He hadn’t thought of opportunities of being in Ravenclaw. Slytherin had been the one house he was told about, beaten into him since he was a child, and only got stricter once Sirius had gone off and gotten into Gryffindor. If he was sorted into Ravenclaw, he would not only bring shame to his family, but also sign his brother’s fate. He would be also counted as a defect, but he would be cast aside. Their mother would try to force Sirius to be what he, as heir, was born to do, and he would hate it. But… If Regulus were to be in Slytherin.

The sorting hat hummed on top of his head,

Is that your choice young Black? 

**Yes. It is.** He thought back, he eyed his older brother, who met his gaze.

Then it better be-

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat finally announced, resulting in the house of the snakes to cheer out. Sirius frowned and looked away. Taking a deep breath, the boy slipped off of the stool and handed the hat back to the professor before quickly making his way over to where Narcissa sat with an empty spot by her side.   
  


“Good luck young Black. Good luck.” The Sorting Hat muttered quietly before being placed on another first year’s head.


End file.
